The Back of My Head
by myexcellentadventure
Summary: No one can figure Kol out, but everyone is scared of him even Klaus. What happened that made Kol like he is today? And will his past catch up with him?  leave reviews please!


**A/N: I really love Kol's character and I've had this idea for a while. So leave reviews and tell me what you think! :)**

Love was a vampire's greatest weakness. Hell, it was anyone's greatest weakness. But that did not stop anyone from falling. Though everyone had a choice. They could choose to walk away, though painful it might, sometimes it was the best thing for everyone.

But someones it was the right thing to stay, how could you away if you were destroying that person's one chance of happiness? It would wrong of you to do so.

Everyone's point of view on the matter seemed to differ. Most vampires if they fell in love with a human would change them to be with them forever. But there were also some who had the heart to walk away, thinking it would be better for them. For souless creatures vampire sure cared a lot about humanity.

Well, some did.

The originals used to all be compassionate, before they were made into vampires. Klaus even though he had a wild temper on him still loved a cherished loyalty like no other. Of course Elijah still did, though his self-hatred was something that hindered him from finding the real thing. Even Rebekah with her high-class attitude used to be incredibly down to earth. A thousand years changed her perspective. Finn only saw himself as an abomination, he was quite happy to give himself up with his mother Esther.

Kol Mikaelson was a different story. No one could figure him out. Only turned at nineteen years of age, he was still immature and yet to realize what love had to offer him. Bloodlust changed Kol from a mischievious boy to a murderer. He made Klaus look like a puppy instead of the all power hybrid that he was.

It's not to say that Kol didn't eventually find out, because he did. It was two hundred years after The Originals had been created. She was human and Kol wouldn't give her the time of day. But this girl had a lot to say about that. She came up to him in public an announced to everyone that he was a rude, pompous jerk for ignoring at her own party. Kol had only gone there to find some lonely intoxicated woman to feed on.

But from that moment on Kol was entranced by her. Never before had someone had the guts to speak like that to his face. Yes he had been humiliated, but that fact was pushed to back of his mind when he started to pursue her.

Not wanting to compel her love, he started leaving flowers, letters and constant invitations to go out with him. Back then they had to be chaperoned dates, but she wouldn't even agree to that. Kol had deeply offended this girl. It was only when he did the same thing to her, had a go at her in public that she took notice. He was just as fiery as she was and she loved that.

Eventually they went on a date, from then on it seemed like they were inseparable. It was just three months after their first date that Kol knew he wanted to marry her. He went asked her father's permission first and then got an enthusiastic yes from her.

What Kol didn't know that Klaus had been watching them closely. This girl was of the Petrova bloodline. Of course she wasn't the doppleganger, but you could certainly see the resemblance.

So one day when Kol was hunting Klaus snuck in and compelled the whole family forget about him, move on to another town right away and have Maria Petrova marry another human.

Somewhere inside her Maria always felt like something was missing when she got married and she couldn't explain. She did love the man, she just wasn't in love with him. When their son was born she started to become more distant from them. She was only 24, she shouldn't feel this depressed about life.

But a young vampire changed all of that, he saw the way Maria felt and used it to his advantage. He wanted his own little toy. So he turned her and made his witch give her a day light ring. But after she was turned she ran back to her family. She couldn't control the blood lust, as much as she loved them both, all she wanted to do was drain them dry.

She finally began to resent the vampire who killed her and in a fit of rage she killed him.

Slowly memories of Kol came back, a time in her life when she felt whole. She wanted to find him and she headed back to the village where they used to live but he was long gone.

Kol had vowed to never feel again, he wouldn't allow himself to care about a human because all they did was leave and die. He kept the memory of Maria fresh in his mind to remind how weak he used to be.

That didn't stop Maria from trying to find him. She searched the world looking for Kol and every year came back to that village. Though as time passed and things changed, she did not recognise it any longer. The beautiful land became buildings and things that polluted the air.

Her visits to the town became less frequent, once every ten years she returned.

It was september of 2011 and the school year was about to start. Maria decided that it was time to go back again. She always told herself that it would be the last time she looked for Kol. But she also knew deep down that that was a lie.

They needed a new history teacher for a few months since the current one was on bereavement leave. That was perfect. She knew her history because she had lived through most of it. She got the job even without compulsion. Her record was flawless. She had other vampires for references so they didn't get any dead end numbers. Students were arriving for orientation and there were a few seniors around the place. The office lady (Miss Flowers) showed her the classroom she'd be working in and gave her the student files. Maria inwardly freaked out when she saw Rebekah Mikaelson on the student list. Maybe it was another Mikaelson and she was mistaken. Maybe. From what Kol had told her of his sister was that she was an elitist, a snob and she wouldn't care to hear about the tales of humans.

When the office lady left she went through the current plan for the year, seeing what she needed to cover for the lessons. For the next couple of days she would just make some fun games, get to know her students. She wanted to fit even if she didn't plan on staying very long.

"Excuse me, you're the new history teacher right? God that sounds like a dumb question 'cause you're in here" The girl who spoke bore an uncanny resemblance to me. I remembered a mention once of a doppleganger but I didn't know what she looked like. Or maybe I was wrong again.

"Yes, and that's fine. It's the first day back, I understand. I'm Maria Petrova, but don't worry I'll be getting all of you to call me Maria" I told her. Her face went slightly pale when I mentioned my name. Then I knew that something was up.

"You know what I am then?" Maria asked, she didn't see the point in beating around the bush if this girl already knew about vampires.

"When I heard Petrova I was suspicious" She admitted.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to cause any trouble. I just come to visit every few years" Maria was honest at least.

"So you're one of my ancestors?"

"Yes, from a little over eight hundred years ago"

"I am Elena by the way" They shook hands. Maria thought that she didn't seem too bad. She was a nice enough girl. After a long day of classes and getting to know the students Maria headed back to the motel to get dressed and head to the grill. These days it was always filled with teenagers and their incessant babble. No one really talked properly any more.

Though Maria was determined to head there anyway. It might be a hopeless case, but love often was. It was still light outside when she entered through the front doors. It was noisy and vibrant inside. Alcoholics already past there limits, teenagers playing pool, people eating way too much.

She headed straight to the bar and ordered a glass of whiskey on the rocks.

"The woman has good taste" She heard someone say, turning around to face the man. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked closer to death than Maria was and she was the undead.

"Cheers to anyone who loves whiskey" She said, clinking their glasses together.

"Ric? I thought you were with Jenna?" It was Elena, so the nice drunk was Ric.

"She kicked me out, I have no idea what I did this time though.." The man trailed off, clearly not wanting to talk to her. Only then did Elena notice Maria there.

"You drowning your sorrows too?" She joked.

"No, I just enjoy a good glass of whiskey. Sit down, join me"

Elena pulled up a stool and ordered a glass of cola.

"So how did you know about Mystic Falls?" Elena eventually asked.

"That is a story for another time" Maria answered. She knew that anywhere you went vampires could be listening so she kept quiet.

"How about a game of pool?" Maria suggested, sick of just sitting in one place. Elena heartily agreed. About half way through our game and Elena beating Maria by three, they were joined by someone else. Tall, dark, handsome and he seemed extremely cocky. Though Elena seemed to know him very well.

"Hello Damon, what do you want?" There was a joking tone to her voice and Maria could see what was going on between them and she didn't know the pair.

"I was bored, Stefan is being a boring rip...I didn't know you had company"

But Maria knew exactly what he was going to say.

"A ripper, sweetheart I've been around for long time" Maria told him.

"Aren't there enough crazy vampires in your life?" Damon asked, not even looking at Maria. God he was rude.

"I'm her family, Damon"

All he did was glare at Maria.

"She's not here to cause trouble, be nice Damon."

There was an edge to Elena's voice that Maria now noticed. She had another agenda, and as much as much as she might have meant well. Vampires were not the kind of people you get away with lying to. At least not for very long. Maria as they continued on with their game of pool. Eventually she beat Elena who ended up with three balls on the table. Damon stayed on making the whole evening awkward. Though she finally learnt Elena's hidden agenda.

"Will you help kill the originals?" Elena asked. Maria's answer was quick and very sure.

"No"

Elena shouldn't have been so shocked. Surely she knew that not everyone hated the originals.

"But they're evil and threatening your family..."

"Sweetheart I'll bet that it's only Klaus that wants your death, don't be so naive"

"But the others might want to hurt her out of spite, or simply to annoy Klaus" Damon added.

"They might, but she has me around now. Though I still won't let you kill the originals"

"Are you sired?" Damon asked, raising an eyebrow. It seemed to be his main trait. Maria burst out laughing. He actually thought that was possible?

"I'm not a hybrid. But I knew one of them many, many years ago" Maria wasn't going to mention just yet her connection to Kol. If he was here now like she thought he was, then she would need to talk to him first. She left Elena and Damon at the grill, stepping out into the cold night. Not it that bothered her, vampires never got sick. Maria walked back to her motel room and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


End file.
